Hybrid round up
by ZarameJake
Summary: after the winter war Yamaoto thinks that hybrids have become to powerful but now that he has them captured what will happen? The add on: how ichigo and grimmjow caught Yaoi grimmichi
1. Chapter 1

Me: another story soon to be finish

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the story.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up from the corner he sat in. he was currently in soul society due to the fact that any type of hybrid had been captures. Females were everywhere most of them he didn't know. The few males he had known for being a beta like him had already had a mate.<p>

'_Stupid Shinji had to go and mate with Nnoitra. That stupid been stock had to take my only friend at the moment_' Ichigo mumbled and cursed the two of them '_I want Grimmjow_'

It was after the winter war and Yamaoto had felt threaten that most of the hybrids had been stronger then his men, but it also meant that any surviving Arrancar seeing how most of them were hybrids. Had been found and locked up. Yamaoto kept the females from the male that is unless they were mated. If two hybrids were mated and weren't be their mate most of the time then they would soon start to feel so symptoms. The symptoms were different for males and females.

Females:

Pain

Break down-crying

Heat

Males:

Can't sit still

Averaged

Mad and pissed

Will snap easily

Betas:

Excruciating pain

Easy to piss off

Uneasy/ can't sit still

The betas had a mixture of both just because they were males with female attributes

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked from one side to the next of the area he was being held. Ulquiorra looked at him and watched no emotion showing.<p>

"Grimmjow settle down"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're scary the younger hybrids"

Grimmjow looked back at the hybrids behind him and sighed.

"Fine then but I'm not happy with how they're keeping us locked up like this"

"No one is Grimmjow. Actual I'm surprised Szayel is here with us" Starrk yawned and looked to the pink haired cat.

Szayel hissed back at him and went back to his book. "You know Grimmjow from the way your acting it seems almost as if you're mated"

Grimmjow didn't look at the four eyes or any of the other hybrids. His tail and ears twitched in irritation.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed himself against the wall again. It hurt all over but he wanted the wall to disappear. The walls were supressing all of their powers. Ichigo was exhausted and tired. His arm was bruised same with his side.<p>

"Ichigo calm down"

"I don't like this. They shouldn't be able to do this to us. We helped them win the war. Hell I was the one who fought Aizen but instead of repaying us they round us up like cattle" Ichigo slammed into the wall again this time grunting.

"I agree but there is nothing we can do"

"Nel why are you talking to me anyway" Ichigo asked sitting down.

"You think most of us really wanted to be Aizen's men? He gave us bodies and we were happy for that but he could have taken them away just as fast. So we did what he said and lived"

"Really? Is that why so many of you are alive?"

"Ya you could say that" Nel smiled and looked uneasy.

"What are you hiding?"

"Well most of us didn't really fight. We kind of went off with our lovers" the last part was mumbled.

"So the whole time I was fighting the others were making out"

"Ya kind of. Especially that weird guy that's with Nnoitra"

"Stupid Shinji"

"Hahaha Ichigo your funny"

"Ya ya"

Ichigo stood back up after the pain had passed and charged at the wall again.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>It's been three days and there was not dent in the wall not even a mark after Ichigo threw his fork at it. He had caused such a ruckus that the Shinigami had to bring in a tranquilizer and tie him down.<p>

It was raining and Ichigo was slummed against the wall.

The pain was horrifying, no one but Ichigo knew of it or even the reason. Ichigo couldn't stand anymore it pain was too much and he body had lost too much blood.

"Ichigo" Nel looked down at the orange haired boy.

"Nnn"

"Who are you mated to?" Nel looked painfully down at Ichigo if he was mated she knew what he was going through but she also knew that his pain was worse.

"What?" Ichigo looked up through his hair and rain.

Nel sighed and patted his shoulder. "I know you're mated to someone tell me"

"Grimmjow"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat down but got right back up and walked around the room.<p>

"Grimm I know you hate the rain but this is taking it too far" Ulquiorra sighed

"Shut up!" Grimmjow snapped and glared at the bat.

"Grimmjow who's your mate?"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Grimmjow even I can tell you have a mate and you aren't acting thing way because of the rain"

"Grimmjow has a mate?" one of the Shinigami in the room walked over.

"I think so" Szayel looked up from his book.

"Who is it?"

"I think I know" a new Shinigami walked in.

"Renji"

"It's ok Ikkaku. It's Ichigo isn't?"

Grimmjow looked at him like he had three heads then nodded. Renji sighed before grabbing Grimmjow's arm. "Oh and we need the mate of Nel" a boy stepped forward and Renji lead them away.

Grimmjow followed the Shinigami he didn't like it but if it got him back to Ichigo then he could deal.

* * *

><p>Walking into a room. Nel sat on the cream colored couch and Ichigo laid on the bed. It was easy to see that he was in pain and that he had suffered for a while. Grimmjow ran to his side while Nel's mate went to her side already showing relief.<p>

"Ich?" Grimmjow sat on the stool beside the bed and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair.

"He kept running and throwing his body against the wall so no one really thought of him being mated. I only guess that he was because it was raining and I remember him telling me that he hated the rain but the whole time he stayed outside" Nel curled up to her mate and looked at Grimmjow.

"Thanks Nel" Grimmjow said without taking his eyes off of Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and snuggled closer to Grimmjow the pain leaving his face.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stayed by Ichigo's side, never leaving unless going to the bathroom.<p>

It was seven hours before Ichigo woke up. The pain had vanished finally letting him sleep. Mumbling and rolling over Ichigo reached out to the heat source.

Grimmjow grunted in his sleep as he was pulled by his hair. Opening his eyes he saw Ichigo smile lightly and sigh. Grimmjow smiled and reached a hand up to pet him behind the ears. Ichigo started to purr and pulled him closer but it only resulted in his teal hair getting pulled.

"Grimm….." Grimmjow smirked at his name being called out on his mates lips.

"Hey Ichi"

"Mmmm I'm dreaming right?"

"Nope but It's time to wake up"

"But I don't want to" Ichigo whine and rolled over not caring that his heat was gone, but it didn't last long until it was back.

"Come on Ich don't you want to eat? Because I know that I'd love a strawberry" Grimmjow's smirk grew larger when Ichigo mumbled about the stupid nickname.

"Don't call me that Grimm"

"Who says I was calling you that? Maybe I want one"

"Pervert. Fine I'm up happy?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" Grimmjow leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah, yeah"

Ichigo threw off the covers and stood up with a helping hand from Grimmjow. Nodding his thanks they made their way to the kitchen.

"It's good to see you up Ichigo" Nel called out from the chair she sat in at the table.

"It's good to finally be rid of the pain"

Nel laughed then turned back around to the food. There were three different kinds of juice orange, apple, and cranberry, eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, fruits and cheese. Nel was beside her mate and both had a plate of food in front of them.

"Come on Ich lets go eat. You know they won't let us stay here long then we need to, soon they'll kick us out"

"I know" Ichigo moved to a chair and sat down pulling a plate to his and filling it up.

It was great to finally have good food in his stomach. It was better then that curd they Shinigami gave to them.

Grimmjow sat beside him and did the same thing. There wasn't much talk because all four of them were shoving food into their mouths. Nel and her mate were the first ones done then nodded to the couple and headed back to their room.

"Come on Ich it doesn't take that long to eat" Grimmjow had his elbow resting on the table with his head leaning on it turned to Ichigo.

"You just want to get me to bed"

"Aww Ich you know me so well" Ichigo glared at Grimmjow only making his smile grow bigger.

"Fine"

Grimmjow stood up and pulled Ichigo away from the table and back to the room. '_The stupid Shinigami can clean up for all I care_'

Ichigo didn't struggle but he wasn't too happy either.

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo on the bed after he closed the door. He walked over and took his top off in the proses. Slowly crawling into the bed he smirked at the light blush that came over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo was reminded now how much panther like Grimmjow was. He was graceful but fierce. He had a kind and gentle hand but hard because he was a fighter. Ichigo licked his dry lips as Grimmjow came closer. He couldn't wait to rub his hands all over that muscle he had come to love.

Grimmjow straddle Ichigo's legs and sat back looking down on him. Grimmjow love the sight of Ichigo under him. The boy's hair made it look like he had a halo when it glowed in the sun light. Leaning back down Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips asking for entry and Ichigo let him in right away.

Grimmjow's tongue slipped into his mouth right when he opened it. The slippery muscle slipped around his inviting his to play. Ichigo ran his tongue along Grimmjow's as they danced. Grimmjow pulled back slightly, biting down onto Ichigo's bottom lip and pulling gently. Ichigo moaned his eyes glazing over with lust and want.

Grimmjow moved his hand down slowly across Ichigo chest. Resting on his nipples to play with them. Grimmjow rolled and pinched them loving every sound that came from Ichigo. He leaned back down to take Ichigo's mouth yet again, drinking up the sounds that came. Moving his left arm down Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's erection. He thumb rubbing across his tip and pushing into the slip.

Ichigo arched his back up into Grimmjow's chest as pleasure pulsed through him. Gripping the bed sheets Ichigo turned his head to the side and looked at Grimmjow through the corner of his eye.

"Grimm" Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow moved his hand down his length and gripping it tighter.

Grimmjow smirked and slid his hand back up Ichigo's shaft hearing another moan in the process.

"Yes Ich?" Grimmjow asked huskily in Ichigo's ear licking the outer shell.

"No foreplay Gr-"

Ichigo was cut off by another moan that came from his mouth. Grimmjow pulled roughly at Ichigo's erection. Grimmjow slid down Ichigo's body with his other hand trailing behind him, playing with Ichigo and feeling him at random spots.

Ichigo turned his head back to the ceiling wondering where Grimmjow had gone. Right before he could ask a hot heat engulfed his erection and a wet muscle pressed into his slip. Moaning loudly Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow with dazed eyes and Grimmjow looked back up at him. Grimmjow ran his tongue under Ichigo's shaft and the boy threw his head back and arched up.

"Grimm what did I say" Ichigo panted and slip back down to the sheets.

Grimmjow didn't answer instead he ran his tongue around Ichigo's tip and back down. Ichigo groaned in the back of his throat he hadn't felt this good in a long time. Grimmjow smiled around the erection at the sound Ichigo made letting him know he was doing a good job. Grimmjow licked the vain running on the underside of Ichigo's length while his other hand played with his balls. He lifted three fingers to Ichigo's mouth that began to suck and lick on them earning a long moan from Grimmjow.

Ichigo shuttered as the moan went through him. Licking at the fingers in his mouth Ichigo put a hand in Grimmjow hair playing with his ears and pushing him down farther. Ichigo bucked up when Grimmjow gazed his teeth across his erection.

Grimmjow move his one hand that wasn't in Ichigo's mouth to his hips to hold him down.

"Grimm….I'm coming" Ichigo panted through breaths.

"Come for me then Ich" Grimmjow whispered and went back to playing with Ichigo's member.

Ichigo moaned and threw his head back. He was so close yet so far. He wanted his release. Grimmjow smiled at the idea he got and moved his tail under Ichigo.

"Grimm what are you doing?"

Grimmjow ignored the question and brushed his tail around Ichigo's entrance then slowly pushed in. Ichigo groaned he couldn't last much longer. Grimmjow withdrew his fingers from Ichigo and moved then down to his entrance.

Ichigo screamed his release as Grimmjow pulled back his tail and thrust back in. Pushing his head down, Grimmjow drank and milked him pulling back to lick his lips.

"You wanted no foreplay?"

"Nnnnn" Ichigo squirmed pushing up against Grimmjow's erection that was still clothed.

Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo and pulled his pants down momentarily pulling his tail out and pushing right back in. Grimmjow tail fucked Ichigo and he finished undressing. Crawling back over to Ichigo Grimmjow pulled his tail out and pulled Ichigo up to him.

Ichigo whined at the lost but was now sitting on Grimmjow. Grimmjow shifted Ichigo into his knees and made him sit up. Grimmjow licked his lips and moved his hand down Ichigo's back while nibbling on his ear. Ichigo moved his butt out more as Grimmjow cross his hand over it. Ichigo's tail curled up and out into the air away from Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow ran his hand over Ichigo's butt before slowly pushing a finger in. Ichigo twitched a few times not being use to the feeling for a while, but quickly relaxed. Grimmjow pushed the digit in further. Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders and curled his fingers around the fabric and push against the intrusion. Grimmjow add another digit and slowly moved them in and out then scissor crossed him. Ichigo push back even more whimpering for Grimmjow to go faster. Grimmjow added the third finger but waited a bit until Ichigo was ready.

Ichigo mewed into Grimmjow's ear and nipped at his neck. Moving the fingers in and out quickly Grimmjow grinded himself up into Ichigo. Ichigo came with a cry of pleasure and bit a little hard on Grimmjow's neck but not hard enough to draw blood.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back onto the bed and smiled down at his spent face. Pulling his fingers back out Grimmjow lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance and push in with one thrust. Ichigo pushed back onto Grimmjow right away, there wasn't as much pain as there had been when they first done it.

Grimmjow moved slowly at first but became faster with Ichigo pushed back into him more. Kissing Ichigo his moved his hand lower to play with his balls while Ichigo wrapped his hands in his hair pulling him into a deeper kiss. Grimmjow thrust faster and Ichigo cried out.

"Found it" Grimmjow said against Ichigo's neck.

Grimmjow hit that one spot over and over making Ichigo's erection come back to life. Ichigo cried out over and over turning his head to the side for Grimmjow to have better access. Grimmjow moved faster and grabbed Ichigo's weeping erection pumping him in time to his thrusts. Ichigo bucked his hips in Grimmjow's hand increasing the friction and pleasure.

"Grimmmm" Ichigo moaned and threw his head back. He was starting to see white as it crept into the corners of his vision.

Grimmjow moving faster, thrusting and pumping. His breath came in short pants as he leaned down to Ichigo waiting for the right moment. Ichigo came with a loud cry of Grimmjow's name again his velvet walls closing around Grimmjow as he came after a few more thrust biting down onto Ichigo's conjunction to draw blood and Ichigo did the same. Staying like that for a few moments Grimmjow bit down hard enough over the mating mark into the muscle yet again making sure that it will forever scar.

Releasing Ichigo Grimmjow licking the wound and blood as Ichigo did the same. Grimmjow collapsed after his arms gave out. Ichigo curled up to Grimmjow's side and he rolled over pulling him closer. Grimmjow threw the blankets over them and fell asleep not caring about the mess.

* * *

><p>"Oi wake up" Grimmjow growled.<p>

'_Who is bothering me and Ichi's after sex nap_' Grimmjow grumbled and looked over his shoulder.

"What" he snapped.

"Get up you're going back to the cages" Grimmjow sneered at the man then turned back to Ichigo and rested his chin on top of his head. No way was he moving with Ichigo asleep.

"Oi I said get-"

"Let them sleep can't you see that they had some fun last night" Renji walked in and said playfully. Clothing was thrown all over and the bed was a mess plus it smelt like sex.

"But sir"

"Don't worry Yamaoto is rounding everyone back and letting them go. Urahara has explained that they are no threat and that he would watch over them back in the real world" Grimmjow smirked at the news.

'_That means more time with Ich_' Grimmjow drifted off to sleep once the door closed and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>A giant thanks to <strong>briar black death rose<strong> for beta reading my story and helping me out you've done a lot for me and it means so much. Review please also I posted a poll on my profile on which story I should do next please vote and help me out. Thanks a lot guys ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Authors note

**Authors note**

**Wrath4life** has requested that I added more to this story as of how Ichigo and Grimmjow became mated. I will have it done soon and I will also put how Nnoitra and Shinji became mated as well. There will also be part where it tells on how everyone was caught because we all know that ichi and grimm are stubborn and isn't caught easily.


	3. Chapter 3

OK now here comes the fun part. it's short i know but i wanted to post something so that it doesn't look like i'm not working on it

**Important!**

i have a poll that i put on my profile for you guys to look at and chose at least two stories you want me to do next

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat by a window in his new home. After Yamaoto let them all go Grimmjow and he have been living in the same house. He sighed thinking back to how it all happened and even after it all happen people asked if he regretted it but he never did.<p>

**Past**

The rain came down harder than ever. Ichigo's hair was matted to his skull as he ran home from Chad's. Ichigo thought that if the rain didn't let up then soon the river might over flow causing a flood. Finally reaching home Ichigo was about to go in until he heard a cry from the left side of the house. Following the noise it brought him to a Blue Russian cat. They were known for their beautiful fur and the amazing color. The cat wasn't very old but it wasn't a kitten either and from the looks of it, it was abandon, surviving by its self but the rain must have been too much. Ichigo's heart strings were being pulled at every time the kitty cried, either crying for help or for its loved ones to come back for it.

Ichigo waked closer to the kitten not wanting to scare it off and into the cold rain. He knelt down and picked it up. The kitten started to purr and rub its head on Ichigo's cheek for warmth. Ichigo sighed and couldn't help but smile at how cute it was and brought him inside to warm up.

'_Maybe dad will let me keep him'_ Ichigo thought and warmed up some milk and grabbed a can of tuna, but it didn't matter anyway his family was gone for two weeks and during this time Ichigo had to find a new place to live.

He had fought with his dad really hard just for him to agree to letting him get a place of his own being nineteen years old Ichigo didn't want to live there anymore. It wasn't because he hated it but because he was tired of hiding his sexuality from his family. His dad was never the quiet type and he didn't need everyone to know he was gay.

Sitting in his computer chair in his room Ichigo pulled the towel over his head and texted Chad to let him know he made it home.

_Hey made it home now still got poured on though~ichi_

_Damn that must suck but ur safe so that's good~Sado_

_Yep we still on for tomorrow?~ichi_

_Ya house hunting is going to be fun~Sado_

_Ikr? When u come by can u bring some cat stuff like a litter box and toys and food?~ichi_

_Sure but y?~Saod_

_Found a cat beside the house and I can't let it go~ichi_

_Ok c u tomorrow~Sado_

_Night~ichi_

Ichigo flipped his phone shut and tossed it onto the bed and followed it. A mew came from the door way and Ichigo looked at his new addition to the family. He put his hand out and waited for the kitten to come and sniff his hand once it did it bit him gently letting Ichigo know that the cat would let him pet it. Picking up the small fur ball Ichigo placed him on his chest.

"I need a name for you don't I? The kitten tilted his head to the side. "Alright I'll name you Grimm. After some stubborn idiot that I know."

The kitten tilted its head again and Ichigo patted him on the back. Crawling up to the head bored Ichigo pulled the covers over him and Grimm to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>so cute but sadly it will have to end<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i know it was crule of me to get you guys to vote but i had too! i am thankful for those who did vote one of the stories i will be doing is **New ****Pet **because it won be a landslide the next one is **Friends for never** it did tie but my friend did the tie braker for me.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to a wet nose in his face. Mumbling he rolled over and opened his eyes only to see a blue fuzz ball.<p>

"Grimm what are you doing?" Ichigo smiled down at his cat and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Mew" Grimm looked up at Ichigo and tilted his head to the side.

"I guess you're hungry" sighing he stood up and walked over to his closet to grab new clothing for the day. "You know you remind me of a blue haired demon name Grimmjow. He never was really friendly and it's been about three months since the war happened. i guess i miss him a little because he would come by all the time to fight me but i lost my powers then Shiro and i slpit up but i did get them back. But now that the war is over and their gone theres nothing for me" Ichigo sighed and looked down at the cat. "Not to mention I'm part cat"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head letting his ears and tail show. His ears twitched and moved trying to collect every sound that was happening around him, while his tail curled and uncurled in a lazy fashion. Grimm hopped down from the bed and pranced over. He started to bat at Ichigo's tail. Ichigo smiled down at Grimm and swished his tail around coaxing the tiny cat to play. He stayed like that for half an hour until there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm I thought Chad wasn't coming here until my shift was over" in response Ichigo got a tiny meow.

Rolling off the bed he pulled on pants and walked to the door looking out the window. Groaning he opened the door only to glare at the person who stood on the other side.

"What do you want Akira?"

"Is that how you talk to your boy friend?"

"We broke up a week ago" Grimm hissed up at the man and swated at his legs.

"I don't care if you wanted to break up, it's me that gets to decide whether it's official or not" Akira growled at the small blue ball scratching his leg. "Get him to stop"

"No, I like his idea about swatting at you. Now if you don't leave I'll swat you upside the head" Ichigo pushed Akira out of the door way. Grimm hissed at him giving him one final swat. Akira growled and kicked Grimm across the room and with a yelp he landed on the floor.

"Grimm!" Ichigo ran across the room to the cat.

Akira pulled him back and threw Ichigo onto the couch. Akira crawled onto of him and pinned him onto the couch by holding his hands above his head.

"Get off me and let go!" Ichigo thrashed around trying to throw him off.

"No-"

"I would do what he says or you'll have a new hole in your head" Akira was cut off by a cane that was pointed at his head.

"Urahara" Ichigo cheered and wriggled under Akira.

"Boy I'm telling you to move or I can torture you instead and I will make it last" Akira shook and got off of Ichigo before running out the door.

"Thanks boss" Ichigo jumping off the couch and ran to where Grimm laid unmoving.

"He'll be fine don't worry" Urahara put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and rested it there in reinsurance.

"Thanks again and I know he'll be fine he's a strong bugger. Anyway why are you here?" Ichigo called from his room as he laid Grimm down on the bed.

"You were late for work so I came to see if you forgot, fell asleep or were in trouble. It's a good thing that I came" Urahara said from the doorway watching Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and turned to his boss, walking past they headed off to work.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on his hand. He didn't love his job or really hated it. All he had to do was watch as people came in and out and checking out their items though not many really came by just the normal customers. But that was only during the day at night Urahara turned this place into a club which Ichigo was the bartender. Now that was the job he loved the tips were the best, well all but the part where people hit on him the whole time but he was behind a counter so no one could touch him.

"Ichigo you've been here for five hours you can go home and have the night off" Urahara patted Ichigo's head.

"Ok. Thanks"

Ichigo got off the stool he was sitting on and went to the back room to change. Once he was done he left heading home.

Once Ichigo was home he looked around to see if Grimm had gotten up. Stepping into the room a little bit more he was tackled by a blue blur. Laughing Ichigo looked down to the cat curled up in his arms.

"Miss me?"

"Mew" Grimm looked up at Ichigo with big blue eyes.

"I missed you too. I hope you're ok and not hurt anywhere"

"Mew" Grimm licked Ichigo's hand.

"Alright time for food-" Ichigo was cut off when the door bell rang thought out the small apartment.

Ichigo went over to the window looking out and opened the door. Shiro and Chad waited for Ichigo to move off to the side. Shiro smiled his shit eating grin and Chad just nodded his head.

"So Ichi why was Chad carrying all this cat stuff?" dropping the things on the floor

"I got a cat" Ichigo looked around for the blue blob. "Which seems to be hiding right now"

"Awww the kitty's scared of us" Shiro whined and leaned on Ichigo.

"He's not use to seeing new people that's all" Shiro whined again and walked over to Ichigo's bedroom.

Pulling the items out of the bags. Ichigo set the cat food on the counter and the wet food in the refrigerator. He put the litter box in the bathroom and put litter into the box, after that he unpacked some toys and tossed them into the living room.

"I was about to get some food want any?" Chad nodded and finished pulling out the rest of the items and filled the dishes of food and water.

Ichigo went over to the stove and pulled a pot out then he went to the pantry to grab three cans of soup. Ichigo had opened the cans when he hears the yelp of pain coming from his room. He sighed and walking into his room to see Shiro on the ground and a certain blue cat on top of him hissing and growling.

"Shiro what did you do to my cat?" Ichigo picked Grimm up and stroked his back trying to calm him down.

"I saw him under the bed and tried to coax him out but he attacked me" Shiro pouted and looked up at Ichigo.

"Come on its supper time and I think Grimm is hungry" Ichigo nuzzled his cat as they walked out of the room.

Once supper was done and everyone was full. Chad left with a wave and a small good bye. Shiro leaned forward and looked at Ichigo. Smiling he shifted closer and pulled the oranget onto his lap and nuzzled his neck.

"Shiro we can't"

"Why not? Soul society still doesn't know that we separated we could play as cousins" Shiro licked the side of Ichigo's neck and nibbled it.

"But cousins don't do this" Ichigo moaned and leaned back into Shiro.

"So?" Ichigo turned around to face Shiro and licked his dry lips.

"So we should stop"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Maybe" Ichigo leaned in and was about to kiss Shiro when Grimm jumped in between them.

"Well looks like he's going to stop us" Shiro laughed and looked down and the cat.

"Ok it's late you should get going"

"Fine" Shiro got up and put his shoes on and left.

Ichigo looked down on Grimm and sighed. "I really need to get laid" Ichigo smiled down at his cat before picking him up and going to their room. Ichigo change his clothing then crawled into bed.

Once he was asleep Grimm sat beside the bed and there was a soft 'poof' noise and there stood Grimmjow looking down on Ichigo. Smirking Grimmjow petting Ichigo's hair and rubbed behind his ears that had popped out.

"Don't worry Ichi you'll get laid soon enough mate"

* * *

><p>yay i should have another one out soon but as soon as i want it because i have to start with my grade 12 and universaty registraion and exams will be here soon plus my teacher wont let me work on them in class anymore...i think she's out to get me<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

sorry! i got writers block and lost my muse for this story but i kicked away my writers block and got my muse back ^-^

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock. He brought his fist up and brought it back down on the simple machine instantly stopping the noise. Groaning Ichigo rolled over and curled back up under his blanket. Why did Urahara want him to get up so early? A small mew came from behind the orange head and Ichigo looked over his shoulder at his blue cat. Grimm mewed again as if he was telling Ichigo to get up and feed him.<p>

"Ok I'm up." Ichigo rolled over and set his feet onto the cold hardwood floor. He walked into the kitchen and got Grimm's food out filling his dish, then put on a cup of coffee before going to get changed. Coming back out Ichigo sat down at the table with his coffee. Grimm jumped up and ran his head along Ichigo's arm.

"God you remind me of Grimmjow." The cat tilted his head to the side and mewed. Ichigo smiled and pet the kitten before smiling. "You would like him and I think he'd like you he was a cat person pun intended. He had blue hair like the sky and bright blue eyes that if you stared at you would get lost in them. He was taller than me about 6'2 so you'd love to sit on his shoulder. He was annoying, arrogant, rude, an idiot, and a jackass. He hated to have people look down on him and his mouth got him into a lot of trouble, but he helped me slightly in the winter war. If he hadn't pushed me so hard to fight and win against him then I wouldn't have trained harder and had gotten stronger, then I wouldn't have been strong enough to fight Aizen."

Grimm looked up at Ichigo. Only if the boy knew who he was then maybe he wouldn't have said those things. But Grimmjow was still shocked to learn that it was thanks to him that the boy had gotten stronger and that he knew him so well.

Ichigo stood up and put his now empty cup on the counter. He picked up Grimm and nuzzled him against his cheek before putting the kitten back down.

"I have to go to work now. Hold down the fort for me and don't get into any trouble. Yuzu and Karin are coming over today and they already know that you're here so don't worry." Ichigo smiled down at his cat before opening the door then leaving locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>Work was boing as always the same people came by each day. High school girls giggled and pointed to him whispering amongst them, mothers smile softly at him when they came in and left, boy's acted like he was just another person. A girl came over to him and handed him a magazine which he swiped and gave her the amount it cost. She blushed and smiled shyly before giving him the money. She ran back to her friends and they chatted.<p>

Ichigo sighed before leaning all his weight onto the counter. He wished that his job was over sooner so he could get back to Grimm and so that he could see his sisters. As the next person in line stepped forward Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow rolled around and chewed on his toy mouse. He loved the toy seeing how Ichigo made it move and Grimm was able to sneak up on it and pounce.<p>

There was a sudden loud bag to the door and Grimmjow jumped to his feet. He ran to the door waiting for it to open but it never did. Grimm waited for Ichigo's sisters to unlock the door but the rattling of the doorknob said that this was an unwanted visitor. Grimm growled how dare someone try to break into his new home as long as he was still there he was going to fight. When the door make a click noise Grimm ran to the bedroom and shifted back to his human form. Putting on some sweatpants he waited for a loud bang and walked out looking as if he just woke up.

The man stopped once he saw Grimmjow, but before he could turn and run Grimmjow pulled him back by the collar yanking him back. Grimmjow closed the door.

"So what do you think you're doing breaking into my house?" Grimmjow smirked down at the man before throwing him into a chair.

"Why should I answer you!"

"Because if you don't then you're going to lose your fingers one by one and who knows what else."

"I was told to come here."

"By who and what for?"

"It was Akira and he told me to come here for…" the man lounged and slid the knife into Grimmjow 's stomach before running to the door.

"Oh no you don't." Grimmjow grunted before tripping the man and jumping on top of him.

They rolled around for a bit. Throwing punches, elbows and a few kicks. The man attacked once a again with his knife slicing flesh open as he connected with Grimmjow's bicep. Grimmjow hissed and bared his teeth before punching the man in the face breaking his nose. When they rolled again the man used his knife cutting along Grimmjow's midsection. Grimmjow groaned and fell to the side with a loud thud. The man ran out the door leaving him there.

Grimmjow tried to shift back but he couldn't get enough strength to do so and passed out.

* * *

><p>Ichigo going up the stairs to his apartment building when a man bumped into him.<p>

"Sorry." Ichigo watched as the man rushed away, turned the corner and was gone.

Mumbling to himself Ichigo made it back to his place but had a hard time opening the door. It was unlocked and that made him worry but something was preventing him from opening it. His sisters weren't coming until a few hours so they couldn't be there. Ichigo shoved hard against the door and it opened even more giving him enough room to slip in.

Ichigo stood in total shock when he saw the blue hair man lying on his floor. Ichigo moving closer after grabbing a broom stick and poked him with it. Blue groaned and rolled over reveling his injuries. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wouldn't be so bad if he helped him at least cleaning him. Ichigo looked up when his cat didn't come in normally the little fur ball came over right away.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo stared down at the man. "You were that cat this whole time! I told you a lot of things and you slept with me! Oh my god you saw me naked!" Ichigo yelled over and over again until he was panting. It was a good thing that the walls were thick and it would take a lot more than him yelling to be heard.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow to his feet then dragged him into his room. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid and patched Grimmjow up before going back to the front with a bowl of warm water and rags. He added baking soda to the water before dipping the rag in the water and washing the blood off the floor. Once he was done he put the furniture that had been knocked over back and washed his hands. He locked the door once again and sighed very loudly. Ichigo was tired from many things and now he was stressed out. He sat down on the couch and waited for his sisters to come but for some reason his eye lids felt like lead and he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo woke to the sound of girls chatting and food being cooked. He rolled over and looked to the kitchen, Yuzu and Karin sat at the table while food was cooking behind them, and a blue little kitten sat on the table beside them. Ichigo rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep but a little fur ball didn't agree with the idea. Ichigo looked down on his chest to the fur ball before sighing.

"We're still going to talk you know so don't think you got out of it because my sisters are here"

The cat mewed before jumping off and walking over to the girls.

"Morning Ich-nii" Yuzu called loudly.

"How long was I out?"

"Well we came over at five but you were asleep so we left you also because we tried to wake you up but you would just groan and mumble" Karin hugged him before talking to Yuzu again.

"Ich-nii when did you get the kitten?"

"Oh Grimm? I found him on the streets so I took him in"

"He's quite the guard cat" Karin said.

"Yep and he's so cute" Yuzu held a wooden spoon to her chest before patting the cat on its head and wrapping her tail around Ichigo's arm.

"After this we have to get going"

"Alright sorry for sleeping the whole time"

"Don't worry Ich-nii you have been working the whole time and you live by yourself" Yuzu finished passing out the food before sitting down.

"Be careful with yourselves. Not many people will treat you nicely if they found you guys out" Ichigo patted Yuzu's head and scratched Karin's ears.

"We know Ich-nii dad tells us the same thing. You guys are way to over protective"

"Yuzu he's just worried that he won't be able to help us, just like that time with the bug that had you crying for a long time"

"Karin be nice it was a big bug and we were on vacation we don't know if she could have gotten sick or not"

Karin huffed before for eating the food that was put in front her.

* * *

><p>Once they were done eating the girls left and Ichigo turned on Grimmjow who was now back in human form.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you did take me in. The poor little kitty can't fend for himself" Grimmjow laughed.

"Then you can leave now I don't care"

"And if I don't want to? I know you want me Ichigo you said so yourself when you first named me" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close and nuzzled his hair.

"Ya but I didn't know it was you"

"So? You still want me and I want you. I'm the only one left of my kind Ichigo so where do I have to go anymore? Plus Aizen is dead and I helped you win the war"

"That doesn't change a thing Grimm"

"Yes it does. It means that I owe you and you owe me. I owe you for saving me and you owe me for saving you"

"We should be even now thank you" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away before walking back to his room to change.

"And if I don't want to call it even this way? We could use something else to make it even" Grimmjow crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"I've seen you naked before" Grimmjow grinned.

"I don't care just leave"

"Awww but Ichi I want you so bad my pants are so tight right now" Grimmjow grinned.

"Shut up!" Ichigo looked away blushing.

"Are you blushing because you want me to or because I said such things?" Grimmjow tilted his head to the side and looked at Ichigo with big eyes.

"What does it matter?" Ichigo finished getting dressed before pushed past Grimmjow to go back into the living room.

"Oh no you don't" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him and held him there. "I said you caused something now fix it"

Ichigo's eye were wide as he felt the bulge coming from Grimmjow. He looked up at Grimmjow's face before fighting back.

"Nope you get to come to bed with me"

"Grimmjow let go of me!"

Grimmjow laughed before closing the door and pushing Ichigo onto the bed.

Grimmjow walked into the living room and saw Ichigo pouting on the couch with a nice and resent looking bite mark.

"Come on Ichigo cheer up a little would you. It's not the end of the world"

"It is for me you idiot! You're still an enemy and if they found out I'm mated to you then I'll be executed"

"Come on you're the hero they won't do that plus just explain what happen"

"Oh yes because me saying that it turns out my cat is an espada and he got horny one night and fucked me but he went too far and mated with me will go so far with them"

"Don't be such a wuss"

Ichigo's eyes flashed gold as he jumped at Grimmjow knocking them both down. Grimmjow used his arms to protect his face as Ichigo used his claws to attack but it didn't last long. Grimmjow flipped them over and pinned Ichigo's arms above his head and straddled his waist.

"Ok I'm sorry" Ichigo huffed and spat but he finally calmed down.

"Can you get off me it's bad enough with the bite mark but if someone came in right now then I'm screwed"

Grimmjow stood up and held out a hand to Ichigo who gladly took it. There was a knock at the door and before Grimmjow could change back or even have Ichigo hide him his dad came barging in.

"Dad why are you here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Someone took your sisters. The girls were walking home and they were right outside the gate when four people came out and grabbed them and ran off. I chased them but I couldn't keep up they were faster"

Ichigo stared wide eyed at his dad. Many questions were going through his head at the moment and one of them were: are his sister going to be sold off?

"Which way did they go we can track them by smell" Ichigo stated.

"One of them dropped some type of cloth"

"Ichigo you're a common cat how will you be able to pick up the scent?"

"We still have a stronger nose then humans"

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his ears. He then grabbed the cloth and smelt it, walked to the door and pointed to where his sister's had been taken.

"But how?"

"Being part panther has its up sides"

* * *

><p>They followed the sent until they came upon an abandon ware house.<p>

"The scent stops in there" Grimmjow pointed in front of them.

"Let's go then"

Grimmjow nodded and followed Ichigo then his dad. Once inside Ichigo could see his sisters lying on the ground unharmed and their captors were right beside them.

"So you found us sooner than we thought"

"Give me back my sisters" Ichigo growled and extended his claws.

"On one condition you come with us and the panther"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who nodded his head. He already knew that Ichigo was going to hand himself over but because of the mating mark they had to be close by each other and he didn't want him to go through it alone.

"Alright" Ichigo stood down from his fighting stance but he was ready to fight at any given time.

"Ichigo stop we can think of something else" Isshin called.

"Dad it's fine I have Grimmjow with me and if it means that Yuzu and Karin stay safe then I'm willing to go"

"I'll be there to help him nothing will hold me back if I need to fight"

Isshin nodded his head and watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow walked over to the kidnappers, then they were blindfolded and knocked out. One of them nodded his head to Isshin before turning with the rest and leaving. Isshin ran over to his daughters, picked them up and walked home.

* * *

><p>And that's how they were caught XD...DX it sucks really bad i know but Grimm would do anything for Ichi and Ichi wont let anything happen to his sisters<p> 


End file.
